1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an article holding device particularly adapted to have unusual holding capacity and to be removable from a supporting surface without damage to the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesively secured article holding devices or hangers are in common use.
Generally such hangers are made to have sheer strength and tear strength whether formed as a laminated structure or of a single piece of material. This is indicated generally in prior patents issued to the inventor herein with reference to his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,795; 3,885,768, 4,003,538 and 4,310,137.
It is desirable to have an adhesively secured hanger particularly adpted to avoid peel back and which is separable upon removal whereby the surface secured layer is separately removed without damage to the supporting surface.